Unlike other tissues which can survive extended periods of hypoxia, brain tissue is particularly sensitive to deprivation of oxygen or energy. Permanent damage to neurons can occur during brief periods of hypoxia, anoxia or ischemia. Neurotoxic injury is known to be caused or accelerated by certain excitatory amino acids (EAA) found naturally in the central nervous system (CNS). Glutamate (Glu) is an endogenous amino acid which has been characterized as a fast excitatory transmitter in the mammalian brain. Glutamate is also known as a powerful neurotoxin capable of killing CNS neurons under certain pathological conditions which accompany stroke and cardiac arrest. Normal glutamate concentrations are maintained within brain tissue by energy-consuming transport systems. Under low energy conditions which occur during conditions of hypoglycemia, hypoxia or ischemia, cells can release glutamate. Under such low energy conditions the cell is not able to take glutamate back into the cell. Initial glutamate release stimulates further release of glutamate which results in an extracellular glutamate accumulation and a cascade of neurotoxic injury.
It has been shown that the sensitivity of central neurons to hypoxia and ischemia can be reduced by either blockage of synaptic transmission or by the specific antagonism of postsynaptic glutamate receptors [see S. M. Rothman and J. W. Olney, "Glutamate and the Pathophysiology of Hypoxia - Ischemic Brain Damage," Annals of Neurology, Vol. 19, No. 2 (1986)]. Glutamate is characterized as a broad spectrum agonist having activity at three neuronal excitatory amino acid receptor sites. These receptor sites are named after the amino acids which selectively excite them, namely: Kainate (KA), N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA or NMA) and quisqualate (QUIS).
Neurons which have EAA receptors on their dendritic or somal surfaces undergo acute excitotoxic degeneration when these receptors are excessively activated by glutamate. Thus, agents which selectively block or antagonize the action of glutamate at the EAA synaptic receptors of central neurons can prevent neurotoxic injury associated with hypoxia, anoxia, or ischemia caused by stroke, cardiac arrest or perinatal asphyxia.
It is known that compounds of various structures, such aminophosphonovalerate derivatives and piperidine dicarboxylate derivatives, may act as competitive antagonists at the NMDA receptor. Certain piperidineethanol derivatives, such as ifenprodil and 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-[1-(4-fluorophenyl) piperidinyl]ethanol, which are known antiischemic agents, have been found to be non-competitive NMDA receptor antagonists [C. Carter et al, J, Pharm Exp. Ther., 247 (3), 1222-1232 (1988)].
There are many classes of compounds known for treatment of psychotic disorders. For example, current therapeutic treatments for psychoses use compounds classifiable as phenothiazine-thioxanthenes, as phenylbutylpiperidines and also as certain alkaloids. An example of a phenylbutylpiperidine compound of current use in psychotic treatment therapy is haloperidol [A. F. Gilman et al, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 7th Edn., P. 404, MacMillan (1985)].
Certain nitrogen-containing cyclohetero cycloalkylaminoaryl compounds are known for pharmaceutical purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,003 to Szmuszkovicz describes N-(2-aminocyclopentyl)-N-alkanoylanilides as antidepressant agents.
Certain aminocycloaliphatic benzamides have been described for various uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,013 to Collins et al describes aminocyclohexylbenzamides for use as diuretic agents. The compound (.+-.)-trans-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]benzene acetamide has been evaluated for its selectivity as an amino acid antagonist [C. G. Parsons et al, Neuropharm., 25 (2), 217-220 (1986)]. This same compound has been evaluated for its neuroprotective activity against kainate-induced toxicity [W. Lason et al, Brain Res., 482, 333-339 (1989)]. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,604 to Vonvoightlander et al describes certain cis-N-(2aminocycloaliphatic)benzamides as anticonvulsants including, specifically, the compound cis-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]benzamide. These benzeneacetamide derivatives, such as trans-3,4-dichloro-N-methyl-N-[2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexyl]benzeneacetami de, have been described as a highly selective ligand for kappa opioid receptors. Such kappa opioid affinity is believed associated with blockade of convulsions and protection from cerebral ischemia [B. R. de Costa et al, J. Med. Chem., 32 (8), 1996-2002 (1989)].
Treatment of CNS disorders and diseases such as cerebral ischemia, psychotic disorders and convulsions, as well as prevention of neurotoxic damage and neurodegenerative diseases, may be accomplished by administration of a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of the Formula I: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkenylalkyl, alkynylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl and arylsulfonyl; wherein each of R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenylalkyl, alkynylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxy, cyanoalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl and arylsulfonyl; wherein R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 may be taken together to form a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein each of R.sup.4 through R.sup.11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkenyl and alkynyl; wherein R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 may be taken together to form oxo or to form a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 may be taken together to form oxo; wherein R.sup.8 and R.sup.9 may be taken together to form oxo; wherein R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 may be taken together to form oxo; wherein each of n and m is a number selected from one through four; wherein each of p and q is a number selected from zero through five; wherein each of X and Z is independently selected from ##STR3## wherein R.sup.12 may be selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl and dialkylaminoalkyl; wherein each of R.sup.13 through R.sup.16 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl and alkanoyl; wherein A is selected from aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaralkoxy, arylamino, heteroarylamino, aralkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, arylthio, heteroarylthio, aralkylthio and heteroaralkylthio; wherein any of the foregoing A groups can be further substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkenyl and alkynyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
The family of compounds within Formula I is novel with the proviso that each of the compounds embraced by Formula I is a cis isomer with respect to the two nitrogen atoms of Formula I; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A preferred family of compounds of Formula I consists of those compounds wherein R.sup.1 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkenylalkyl, alkynylalkyl and carboxyalkyl; wherein each of R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenylalkyl, alkynylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxy and cyanoalkyl; wherein R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 may be taken together to form a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein each of R.sup.4 through R.sup.11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkenyl and alkynyl; wherein R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 may be taken together to form oxo or to form a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein each of n and m is a number selected from one through four; wherein each of p and q is a number selected from zero through five; wherein X is selected from ##STR4## wherein Z is selected from ##STR5## wherein R.sup.12 may be selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkanoyl, aralkanoyl, aroyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl and dialkylaminoalkyl; wherein each of R.sup.13 through R.sup.16 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, halo, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl and alkanoyl; wherein A is selected from aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, aralkoxy, heteroaralkoxy, arylamino, heteroarylamino, aralkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, arylthio, heteroarylthio, aralkylthio and heteroaralkylthio; wherein any of the foregoing A groups can be further substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cyano, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkanoyl, alkenyl and alkynyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred family of compounds within Formula I consists of those compounds wherein R.sup.1 is selected from hydrido, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, hydroxyloweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, phenylloweralkyl, phenyl, loweralkenylloweralkyl, loweralkynylloweralkyl and carboxyloweralkyl; wherein each of R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is independently selected from hydrido, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, hydroxyloweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, phenylloweralkyl, phenyl, loweralkenyl, loweralkynyl, loweralkenylloweralkyl, loweralkynylloweralkyl, carboxyloweralkyl, loweralkanoyl, loweralkoxycarbonyl, carboxy and cyanoloweralkyl; wherein R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 may be taken together to form a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein each of R.sup.4 through R.sup.11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, phenylloweralkyl, phenyl, loweralkoxy, phenoxy, phenylloweralkoxy, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, hydroxyloweralkyl, cyano, amino, monoloweralkylamino, diloweralkylamino, carboxy, carboxyloweralkyl, loweralkanoyl, loweralkenyl and loweralkynyl; wherein R.sup.4 saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein each of n and m is a number selected from one through four; wherein each of p and q is a number selected from zero through five; wherein X is selected from ##STR6## wherein Z is selected from ##STR7## wherein R.sup.12 may be selected from hydrido, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, phenyl, phenylloweralkyl, heteroaryl, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, hydroxyloweralkyl, loweralkanoyl, phenylalkanoyl, benzoyl, aminoloweralkyl, monoloweralkylaminoloweralkyl and diloweralkylaminoloweralkyl; wherein each of R.sup.13 through R.sup.16 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, phenyloweralkyl, phenyl, loweralkoxy, phenylloweralkoxy, phenoxy, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, hydroxyloweralkyl, halo, cyano, amino, monoloweralkylamino, diloweralkylamino, carboxy, carboxyloweralkyl and loweralkanoyl; wherein A is selected from phenyl, naphthyl, heteroaryl, phenoxy, naphthyloxy, heteroaryloxy, phenylloweralkoxy, naphthylloweralkoxy, heteroarylloweralkoxy, phenylamino, naphthylamino, heteroarylamino, phenylloweralkylamino, naphthylloweralkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, phenylthio, naphthylthio, heteroarylthio, phenylloweralkylthio and heteroarylloweralkylthio; wherein any of the foregoing A groups can be further substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, phenylloweralkyl, phenyl, loweralkoxy, phenoxy, phenyloweralkoxy, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, halo, haloloweralkyl, hydroxyloweralkyl, cyano, amino, monoloweralkylamino, diloweralkylamino, carboxy, carboxyloweralkyl, loweralkanoyl, loweralkenyl and loweralkynyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A more highly preferred family of compounds of Formula I consists of those compounds wherein R.sup.1 is selected from hydrido, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, benzyl, phenyl, loweralkenylloweralkyl and loweralkynyllowaralkyl; wherein each of R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is independently selected from hydrido, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, benzyl, phenyl, loweralkenyl, loweralkynyl, loweralkenylloweralkyl, loweralkynylloweralkyl, loweralkanoyl and loweralkoxycarbonyl; wherein R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 may be taken together to form a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein each of R.sup.4 through R.sup.11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, benzyl, phenyl, loweralkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, hydroxyloweralkyl, loweralkanoyl, loweralkenyl and loweralkynyl; wherein R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 may be taken together to form oxo or to form a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic group having three to eight ring carbons; wherein each of n and m is a number selected from one through four; wherein each of p and q is a number selected from zero through five; wherein X is selected from ##STR8## wherein Z is selected from ##STR9## wherein R.sup.12 may be selected from hydrido, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, phenyl, benzyl, loweralkoxyloweralkyl and hydroxyloweralkyl; wherein each of R.sup.13 through R.sup.16 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, benzyl, phenyl, loweralkoxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, haloloweralkyl, hydroxyloweralkyl and halo; wherein A is selected from phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, naphthyloxy, thiophenoxy, phenylamino, benzylamino, naphthylamino, phenylthio, benzylthio and naphthylthio; wherein any of the foregoing A groups can be further substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, cycloalkyl of three to about eight carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of four to about eight carbon atoms, loweralkoxy, loweralkoxyloweralkyl, halo, haloloweralkyl, hydroxyloweralkyl, amino, monoloweralkylamino, diloweralkylamino, loweralkanoyl, loweralkenyl and loweralkynyl; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A family of compounds of particular interest within Formula I are compounds embraced by Formula II: ##STR10## wherein R.sup.1 is selected from hydrido, loweralkyl, cycloalkylalkyl of four to six carbon atoms and loweralkenylloweralkyl; wherein each of R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is independently selected from hydrido and loweralkyl; wherein each of R.sup.4 through R.sup.7, R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, benzyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and haloloweralkyl; wherein n is a number selected from four through six; wherein p is a number selected from zero through four; wherein q is a number selected from three through five; wherein A is selected from phenyl, naphthyl and thienyl; wherein any of the foregoing A groups can be further substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, halo, haloloweralkyl, amino, monoloweralkylamino and diloweralkylamino; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A more preferred family of compounds within Formula II consists of compounds wherein R.sup.1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropylmethyl, allyl and dimethylallyl; wherein each of R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl and propyl; wherein each of R.sup.4 through R.sup.7, R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 is independently selected from hydrido, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, benzyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy and haloloweralkyl; wherein n is a number selected from four or five; wherein p is a number selected from zero through two; wherein q is a number selected from three or four; wherein A is phenyl or naphthyl; wherein any of the foregoing A groups can be further substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylenedioxy, halo, trifluoromethyl, amino, methylamino and dimethylamino; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Of highest interest are the following specific compounds:
(.+-.)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-cyclohexylami ne; PA0 1S, 2R-(+)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexylami ne; PA0 1R, 2S-(-)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclohexylami ne; PA0 (.+-.)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-N-methyl-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclo hexylamine; PA0 1S, 2R-(-)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-N-methyl-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cycl ohexylamine; PA0 1R, 2S-(+)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-N-methyl-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cycl ohexylamine; PA0 (.+-.)-cis-N-methyl-N-(2-phenylethyl)-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-cyclohexylamine; PA0 (+)-cis-N-methyl-N-[2-(.beta.-naphthyl)ethyl]-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-cyclohexyl amine; PA0 1S, 2R-(-)-cis-N-methyl-N-[2-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-ethyl]-2-(1-pyrrolidin yl)cyclohexylamine; PA0 1R, 2S-(+)-cis-N-methyl-N-[2-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)-ethyl]-2-(1-pyrrolidin yl)cyclohexylamine; PA0 1R, 2S-(-)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-N-ethyl-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl)cyclo hexylamine; PA0 1R, 2S-(-)-cis-N-cyclopropylmethyl-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-2-(1-pyrrol idinyl)cyclohexylamine; and PA0 1R, 2S-(-)-cis-N-[2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-N-(1-propyl)-2-(1-pyrrolidinyl) cyclohexylamine.
The term "hydrido" denotes a single hydrogen atom (H) which may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form hydroxyl group. Where the term "alkyl" is used, either alone or within other terms such as "haloalkyl" and "hydroxyalkyl", the term "alkyl" embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are "lower alkyl" radicals having one to about five carbon atoms. The term "cycloalkyl" embraces cyclic radicals having three to about six carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl and cyclobutyl. The term "haloalkyl" embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with one or more halo groups, preferable selected from bromo, chloro and fluoro. Specifically embraced by the term "haloalkyl" are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups. A monohaloalkyl group, for example, may have either a bromo, a chloro, or a fluoro atom within the group. Dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups may be substituted with two or more of the same halo groups, or may have a combination of different halo groups. A dihaloalkyl group, for example, may have two bromo atoms, such as a dibromomethyl group, or two chloro atoms, such as a dichloromethyl group, or one bromo atom and one chloro atom, such as a bromochloromethyl group. An example of a polyhaloalkyl is a trifluoromethyl group. The terms "alkylol" and "hydroxyalkyl" embrace linear or branched alkyl groups having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl groups. The term "alkenyl" embraces linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms, preferable two to about ten carbon atoms, and containing at least one carbon-carbon triple bond. The terms "cycloalkenyl" and "cycloalkynyl" embrace cyclic radicals having three to about ten ring carbon atoms including, respectively, one or more double or triple bonds involving adjacent ring carbons. The terms "alkoxy" and "alkoxyalkyl" embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms, such as methoxy group. The "alkoxy" or "alkoxyalkyl" radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkoxy or haloalkoxyalkyl groups. The term "heteroaryl" embraces aromatic ring systems containing one or two hetero atoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur in a ring system having five or six ring members, examples of which are thienyl, furanyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, pyrimidyl and isoxazolyl. The term "alkylene chain" describes a chain of two to six methylene (--CH.sub.2 --) groups which may form a cyclic structure with or without a hetero atom in the cyclic structure.
Specific examples of alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tertbutyl, n-pentyl, iso-pentyl, methyl-butyl, dimethylbutyl and neopentyl. Typical alkenyl and alkynyl groups may have one unsaturated bond, such as an allyl group, or may have a plurality of unsaturated bonds, with such plurality of bonds either adjacent, such as allene-type structures, or in conjugation, or separated by several saturated carbons.
Included within the family of compounds of Formulas I-II are the tautomeric forms of the described compounds, isomeric forms including diastereoisomers, and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term "pharmaceutically-acceptable salts" embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. Since the compounds of Formulas I-II contain basic nitrogen atoms, such salts are typically acid addition salts. The phrase "pharmaceutically-acceptable salts" is not intended to embrace quaternary ammonium salts. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically acceptable, and acids which may be employed to form salts are, of course, well known to those skilled in this art. Examples of acids which may be employed to form pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts include such inorganic acids as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid, and such organic acids as maleic acid, succinic acid and citric acid. Other pharmaceutically acceptable salts include salts with alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, such as sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium, or with organic bases, such as dicyclohexylamine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the corresponding compound of Formulas I-II